In the Dark of the Night
by Nina
Summary: My masterpiece! No, it's NOT a romance! (under my breath) Not yet... Anyway... You-Know-Who has come to school! Read, or A THOUSAND CRAZED FURBYS ON YOUR GRAVE AFTER YOU"VE BEEN EATEN BY A CARNIVOROUS QUARTER-PONIE!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

~~~ In the Dark of the Night-Dragon's Blood-~~~  
  
~A/N Voldie has come to school! And he's not there to learn! Romantic in parts. H/D people, you'll love it! Anybody else, bear   
with me, okay?~  
  
  
Excerpt from the diary of Hermione S. Granger~  
  
11/15/95 Well, the Slytherins have dwindled dramatically since the rise of You-Know-Who (big surprise). There's only three   
left now. And, would you believe it? Malfoy's one of them. He's acting really cautious. And, I think he really DOESN'T support   
You-Know-Who. A death eater attacked Neville today, performed the Crutacious curse on him. Neville's okay-phisically- but   
he's in shock. Who wouldn't be is his situation? They [death eaters] are getting braver now, and I'm SO worried. Poor Neville...  
  
Excerpt from the JOURNAL of Draco L. Malfoy~  
  
11/27/95 I'm the only Slytherin left now. I've left off my rivalry with Potter. We're pretty much in the same boat now. (When   
I refused to join the Dark Side, my father told me I'd be killed like a Gryffindor when the time came) Granger is watching me   
everytime she sees me. I think she's curious about why I of all people, am the only Slytherin left. Pansy and that Bulstrode girl   
were the last to leave. Unless you count Snape, who's still here. Potter finally took some latin (my second language) to find out   
the school motto. (Never tickle a sleeping dragon) He also found out my name translates to dragon in latin. I like my name but,   
MERLIN! Dragon??? They used truth potions on me to find out what I knew about the dark side-squat. Father (if you can call   
the man who swore to kill you that) knows I hate the Dark Side, so he never discussed info around me. They let me loose when   
they found out I hated it. Two death eaters attacked Prof. Sprout today. Potter's constantly rubbing ointments on his scar, it   
hurts so bad.  
  
~Chrismas Ball~  
  
Draco was sullenly sitting in the corner of the room. Nobody would dance with him. For obvious reasons. The only person   
besides him that wasn't dancing was Hermione Granger-YUCK! He sighed and smoothed down his silvery shoulder length hair,   
looking around. Wasn't there any girl who would dance with him? He tilted his head slightly when, BOOOOOOOOOM! A   
blow that nearly knocked him off his chair rocked the east wall. What was happening? BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!   
The wall exploded in a shower of dust and rock, to reveal a hooded figure in the doorway he/she/it raised one gloved hand and   
whispered "Comacrius!" He didn't even remember hitting the ground.  
  
~An Unknown Dungeon (Hermione's POV)  
  
  
I sat up very suddenly, looking around in all directions. What happened?! One minute, I was sitting in a chair, wishing for   
somebody to dance with me, the next moment I'm here! -Wherever 'here' is. I glanced around, my eyes growing accustomed to   
the dark. Leaning against a wall a couple feet away was Malfoy. He was holding a bit of cloth (a piece robe, most likely) to his   
cheek. The bright green cloth was soaked in red. He looked up at her.  
"You're awake. No, I don't have any idea about where, how, who, when, and why. Someone sliced my cheek, that's all the   
blood, and will you stop looking at me like that?" I didn't exactly know the answer to the statement, so answered with a   
question.  
"Why 'when' and 'how'?"  
"I mean: How long have we been knocked out? How did they do it? That had to be an EXTREMELY powerful spell to   
knock out that many people."  
"Oh......" I cocked my head. "So I'm stuck with you for who knows HOW long, in a damp, creepy dungeon. I haven't had a   
nice, scary nightmare in a while. Let alone a realistic one. This should be interesting." He smirked  
"Glad you take my point of view on being sarcastic, Granger, but this 'realistic' dream of yours is a little too realistic for me.   
My cheek stings like heck, I'm cold, and hungry. So Granger, I recommend pinching yourself." I Glared at him, to which he   
returned it. And just to see if he was right, I pinched myself.  
"We are in definite trouble."  
  
~~~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

In the Dark of the Night-Dragon's Dream  
  
~2 weeks after imprisonment-An Unknown Dungeon~  
  
  
Hauled in by two burly Death Eaters, a half-starved girl with masses of unruly hair hanging in her face, she stood before Narcissa Malfoy. Everything about the woman [Narcissa] was evil. A silk black robe draped over her thin frame, Onyx Jewelry clung to everywhere it could fit, and the sneer at the woman's mouth was foul. But the worst thing was the crown. A tall, spiky thing that looked like daggers. The curved, rusty kind that thieves and criminals always used in muggle movies. The fifteen (almost sixteen) year old girl felt like there was a poisonous spider by her shoe, and it needed to be squished. Narcissa smirked. Seeing that smirk reminded the mistreated young woman of her roommate. A sarcastic, smirking boy who at first seemed as cold as ice, but wasn't really. They had learned to get along fairly well. The woman's smirk had a hint of evil too it though. Something the boy's did not.  
"Will you join us?" The icy words penetrated through her skull, driving all thoughts of the boy out of her head. She glared defiantly up at Narcissa, who missed the look completely. "I hope you do. Though you are a mudblood, we can use all the help to destroy Potter that we can get." The woman spoke Potter like a curse word. Which it practically was for these evil creatures. "So, girl give me your answer. NOW!" Her voice rang through the Obsidian halls, hurting the girl's ears. She looked up slowly at Narcissa, who was smirking, then at the obsidian shoe, about a foot away. "I said NOW!" demanded Narcissa. The girl replied, most unexpectedly.  
She spat. It landed right on the high polished obsidian black shoe, an imperfection on the perfect stone. Narcissa screamed in rage and clenched her fist. "I didn't know what to call you, traitorous scum," If the situation hadn't been so serious, the girl would've laughed. Her? Traitorous! HA! (About the 'I didn't know what to call you', the guards liked to call prisoners by animal names, rather then their own) "But now I know. Beat the idiot Vixen! That's an order!" The last thing 'The Vixen' saw was a whip handle coming down on her head.  
  
~IN THE LAND OF NOD~  
  
Floating heavily in a land of white fog, Hermione Samantha Granger stayed perfectly still. Someone was approaching. Correction: two someones. When they came into view, Hermione was suddenly puzzled. They both looked like Draco; a lot. The first was a girl, pale skinned, tall, and thin. Silvery-blond hair toppled down her shoulders, all the way to her knees. She was rather pretty, to put it mildly. The boy looked like Draco's clone, except for two things. His silvery hair stopped at his earlobes, but the biggest difference was the eyes. Large and royal blue, they gave the look of a mischievous person, concealed in a look of innocence. The girl looked at her, pleading. "Hold on!" she whispered. "Your wounds will heal, don't let go! You'll be all right. Hold on!"  
Confused, Hermione shook her head. "I don't have wounds. What can I hold on to?"  
"Yes you do in the real world. And as for the second question: YOUR LIFE!" Memories of what had just taken place in the real world returned to her, and she shook her head again.  
"I can't. I'm hurt too badly. Don't feel sorry, please don't. It's my time."  
The girl was enraged. "No it's not! He's helping you! (it never occurred to Hermione to ask who 'He' was) If you don't live, thousands, maybe millions of people, will die! Hermione Samantha Granger, HOLD ON!"  
"You know I can't survive like this much longer, what am I supposed to do?" she cried in frustration.  
"Look to the fire, Hermione, look to the fire." the girl's voice faded slowly out, as did the fog. Hermione's eyes opened and focused into another set of silver-gray eyes. She moaned and sat up.   
"Your mother almost KILLED me, Malfoy. You could say sorry."  
"I didn't notice you were awake. And it's not MY fault my family's evil."  
"Evil... Wonderful description, it fits perfectly."  
"That's the thanks I get..." he muttered, walking toward the pot simmering on the stove. It was a magic stove, of course, so prisoners wouldn't get ideas about fire.  
"What do you mean 'thanks', what-" Hermione suddenly realized that there was extra cloth on her left arm, right leg, and right cheek. There was also bloodstained cloth on the floor, presumably changed bandages. Draco's robes were hanging just past his knees, as opposed to their usual floor length.  
"Thanks." She whispered.   
  
  
A/N Look for the next one, coming soon....... DRAGON'S FIRE   



	3. Default Chapter Title

**~Dragon'sFire~**

**~An Unknown Dungeon~**

"You're welcome. Here's some water. I boiled it, so it should be fairly Clean." He handed a glass of water to her, which she drank greedily. Draco poured himself some, and handed her a plate full of the daily slop. She looked at it in curiosity.   
"This actually looks better then regular! If anything, I'd expect it to be worse!" A pale tinge appeared in Draco's cheeks, confirming her suspicions. "YOU! Just 'cause I'm a little hurt, doesn't mean you go sacrificing your dinner for me! We agreed at the start of this, FAIR SHARES!"   
"I thought that applied to hogging everything, rather than giving!" he waved his hand dismissing the subject. "Just eat it! I'm not going to starve you know."   
"You're impossible, even when you're being generous!"   
"Thank you. I try to keep my annoying side fresh."   
"Uhurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" In bad temper she threw the empty kettle at his head. Draco jerked it aside, and the kettle landed with an earsplitting ring against the hearth. There was a creak, and the stones (which looked quite solid) in the hearth gave way, letting passage for a column of flame.   
They both stared at it for a few minuets, before Draco broke the silence. "Remind me to get you to throw something at me in a time of desperation. It seems to help."   
"How? All we have is a column of fire and a melted kettle in the depths of a flame-pit. How in the bloody world is that supposed to help?"   
"Think, Her-my-owe-knee! (He said her name very slowly so she'd pay attention) The door is wood, we have fire. There's a loose piece of wood that would serve as a torch. We've got a weapon, and a way. LET'S GO!"   
"I submit to your superior knowledge, oh mighty one. Let us lift our feet and handle yonder piece of wood, to set a-fire troublesome door. We will lead an expedition to free other captives of this horrendous place."   
"Let us put action into words, oh lowly servant." She punched him lightly on the arm, and he stared at her.   
"What?"   
"You just punched me playfully on the arm! If I had said that a month earlier, you would've slapped me!"   
"You wouldn't have said that a month earlier. You would've been calling me mudblood, gangly, and know-it-all."   
"You would've been calling me mudblood, gangly, and know-it-all." They chorused simultaneously   
"You knew what I was going to say! But, on to the former subject: Let's burn down the door!" Hermione leaped out of bed, and stifled a groan as a jolt of pain ran up her leg. She ignored it, grabbed the piece of wood and swept it toward the fire. Before it reached the column, the wood split and fell into to separate, shimmering pieces on the floor. Both pieces were wands, with a figure on top. Hermione picked up the one that shone slightly red and examined the figure. A fox, but more specifically, a vixen. "Did I know that would happen?" She muttered.   
"Obviously not. Look! Mine's a dragon." He brandished it in front of her nose.   
"I guess we won't need the fire after all... Alhomera!" She bellowed, to the result of the door swinging open. "Let's go!" They exited to the tune of Draco humming...   
  


I'm gonna be the mane event like no king was before!   
I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar.   
I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies, beware!   
Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!   


A/N don't ask me how Draco knows a muggle song. Oh and by the way... Next one's **Dragon's Fight.** Look for my new series, coming soon: **~Venom-prologue-Nagini ~**   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Dragon's Fight

"Why in the bloody world are you humming I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING?"   
"Is that what it's called? Weird name. You were humming in you sleep after you got beat up. You wouldn't stop, but I thought it was a catchy tune."   
"You're just weird."   
"I'm not the one that sings about people on thrones when their legs are almost broken!"   
"Lions don't have thrones."   
"Did you just change the subject, or am I nuts. WAIT! Don't answer that."   
"That was close, Draco."   
"Since when did you call me by my first name?"   
(Enough of the dialogue, ya stupid author! Git on with the story.)   
~Meanwhile, back in their former dungeon...~ 

The column of flame had caught the remains of the mysterious spell that had given them new wands. The flame doubled, tripled and thrived. The strange part was that it didn't have any fuel. (Dun dun dun!) 

~~~   
Hermione coughed again the tenth time in the last fifteen minuets. "Is it smokey in here, or am I crazy?"   
"Both, hey Hermione?"   
"Yes, you great, dumb, dragon?"   
"Did we put out the fire, you treacherous vixen?"   
"Uh-oh..."   
"Oh man."   
"Let's get out of her N-O-W!"   
"One problem, you giant fire-breathing lizard."   
"What you sneaky, bushy-tailed dog?"   
"We've been trying to find the exit for twenty minuets."   
"Oh yeah, huh. Well, let's try to find the exit faster." 

~Half an Hour Later~ 

Almost to the entrance hall, Hermione, Draco, and all the released prisnors tried to suck clean air into their lungs. The Vixen and the Dragon had agreed to march at the end of the line, so that they could make sure that everyone got out okay.   
"Dra-haaaaaaa-co I caaaaaan't brehaaaathe!" Hermione coughed out as her knees started to buckle.   
"Heeeeeeeee Hermione, -eeeeeeeeeeck!- are you -aaaaaak!- okaaaack?" Draco hacked out as she fell to the floor. "Oh NO! Hermione why'd you have to go and faint!?" He practicly screamed (or tried to) as he scooped her up in his arms. "If anybody sees this, they're gonna think it looks reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaly wrong." He had her so that her back was propped against his arm and his other arm was under her knees. 

~Outside~ 

Harry Potter looked around at the dirty, scraggly, mess of refugees outside. He had found all the Gryffindors, but one. That one the one he knew should be there. Hermione Samantha Granger. "Ron! Get Dean and Seamus, we've got to find Hermione!" 

"She's missing? Oh man. Hey, Seam- Wait a bloody minuete! Someones comming." as the figure(s) aprouched, every single Gryffindor let out a (1) moan (2) gasp of surprise. Draco Malfoy was carring Hermione out of the flame-filled building!


End file.
